The Otaku Dream of Haruhi Suzumiya
by tummer
Summary: A Haruhi Suzumiya Fanfic. A boy falls into the universe of the aninme, and enters the SOS Brigade.
1. Chapter 1: Enter

_This is just a simple fanfic of the Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya. This is my first one on here, and my first Haruhi fanfic._

The Otaku Dream of Haruhi Suzumiya

**Chapter1: Enter**

Running away from people again, me and my big mouth got me into even more trouble. Two football players were chasing me down the hallway of the school. Times like this, I wish life was like an anime; that way, I could just disappear.

"Get back here Joe Sol!" One of them yelled. I then slipped on the floor, and blacked out. Moments later, I woke up, my eyes slowly opening.

"Hey you! Are you okay?" a voice said. I somehow knew the voice.

"Haruhi, act a little kinder to him." Another voice said. I opened my eyes, and I recognized the two; they were Haruhi and Kyon from "The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya. They were Japanese, but I understood them. I saw I was wearing the same blue uniform as them.

"Hey, you alright dude?" Haruhi asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said. "I just slipped on the ground."

"Hey, do you go to our school?" Kyon asked.

"Yeah, I just transferred." I said. I need to join the SOS Brigade somehow. "Are there any supernatural clubs at the school?"

"You like that stuff?" Haruhi asked.

"Yeah, I want to meet aliens, time travelers, and espiers." I said.

"You've come to the right place my friend!" Haruhi yelled. "This is Kyon and I'm Haruhi Suzumiya. I'm the leader of the SOS Brigade. This will be our second year at the school. What's your name?"

"Joe Sol." I said. As we got to the school, I signed up at admissions. We looked at the bulletin board to see who our teacher is.

"Looks like you got stuck with me again Kyon!" Haruhi teased. "Joe, you have class with a member of our club, Yuki Nagato. Let her show you where we meet after school."

"Okay." I have class with Yuki. She's the character I have an anime crush on. When I walked into class, I saw her at her desk; reading. I decided to sit next to her.

"Hey, your Yuki Nagato right?" I asked her.

"Yes." She said in her plain voice.

"I met up with Ms. Suzumiya today. She said for you to take me where the SOS Brigade is." She just sat there, reading. "What are you reading?" I asked her, trying to make conversation. She lifted her book up, but I didn't read Japanese. Somehow, I could tell, it read Twilight.

I tried to blur out the whole class time. I sat with Yuki at lunch, trying to have a decent conversation with her. After school, she escorted me to the class room.

"Hey Yuki," I started; "I was wondering if-"

"You wish to ask me out." She said.

"How- how did you…"

"You know me, you ate lunch with me, and you're the only one who talked to me." She explained

"So, will you go out with me?" I asked.

"If you wish for me to be your boyfriend I accept." She said, again in her plain usual voice.


	2. Chapter 2: SOS Brigade

**Chapter 2: SOS Brigade**

Before we entered the clubroom, Yuki stopped at the door.

"Hold my hand." She said. She stared me in the eye. I held her hand has we entered the door. I saw Itsuki, Kyon, and Mikuru.

"Hello Yuki." Mikuru said. "Who is this boy?"

"He is another member of the SOS Brigade that Ms. Suzumiya retrieved." She said. "He is also my boyfriend."

"Yuki!" I said surprised.

"But isn't that what you asked me just outside the clubroom?" she asked me. Dammit Yuki, not even a little piece of a smile.

"Yeah but-"

"No, it's okay." Mikuru said. "I'm Mikuru Asahina, He's Itsuki, and that's Kyon."

"I'm Joe Sol." I said. I sat down across from Kyon, but close to Yuki. She took out her book and started reading. "Hey Kyon, I think Ms. Asahina likes you." I was a big fan of this paring, so I thought I might intervene a little.

"Shut up!" Kyon demanded.

"Yuki, you want to hold hands?" I asked her. She was too into her book to pay attention. I decided to grab her hand anyway. She didn't fight at all, so I took it as a yes.

"Hello everyone!" Haruhi yelled while entering the room. "Good, Sol's here, so now we can get started!"

"I think that's a splendid idea." Itsuki said.

"Why do you always have to take her side?" Kyon asked. I never thought about it, but would Itsuki and Haruhi make a good couple? Haruhi noticed that me and Yuki were holding hands.

"What's this?" Yuki's got a boyfriend? This is epic! If they go to dances, they can talk about the SOS Brigade and our popularity would grow! You two are the official spokes couple of the group."

"Okay." I said. Yuki just nodded at her. Haruhi talked of a field trip that we would take later in the year. After an hour, she gave us permission to leave.

"Where are you staying Joe?" Mikuru asked.

"Damn, I don't have anywhere to live." I said out loud.

"You may stay at my place." Yuki offered. "I have a guest room, and it is huge." I only saw her house from the anime, and that's just the dining room.

"That's nice Nagato" Kyon said. "However, I-"

"I insist Joe. Stay at my place." Yuki said, still in her plain mono voice.

"Alright." I said. "I'll stay with Yuki." While she was gathering her things, Kyon tapped my shoulder.

"Joe," Kyon started. "How do you know that she likes me?" I can't just say you guys are false beings, can I?

"Umm… I have a sixth sense about these things." I said. Kyon nodded and was on his way.

"Ready?" Yuki asked. I nodded at her. She grabbed my hand and we walked off.


	3. Chapter 3 Yuki's home

**Chapter 3: Yuki's home**

We walked to her home. We were able to reach our destination by 6:30. The only thing of her house that I saw from the anime was the dining room. I was curious on what she had in such a large place.

The walls were plain white, like snow in the mountains. It seemed a little strange. The only picture was of the gang in a group photo. It's one you can find on the internet just by typing the name "SOS Brigade." We dropped our bags by the door. It seemed, well scary.

"This is your room." Yuki told me. It was a small white room; with a bed, television, and a shelf of books. "I use it as a guest room."

"You live by yourself Yuki?" _You know the answer stupid! Why do I ask such dumb questions?_

"That is correct." She said. "Dinner will be ready momentarily." She said.

I looked at the books she had. I was surprised to find popular manga in her collection. _Death Note_, _Rosario + Vampire_, and _Claymore_ were lying there in their own shelves. I didn't even think that she liked manga. This is a new side that I've never seen before in the anime.

"The food is ready." She said. She saw me looking at her books. "You're looking at those? They were entertaining." So this alien does have a human side after all.

I followed her to the table. There was some rice, chicken, and a weird green drink. She sat across from me. "If you would like to move closer to me, I'm okay with it." She said. I moved my food closer to where she was located.

"Hey Yuki, doesn't it get lonely here?" I asked her.

"Sometimes." I finished drinking and she poured more in my cup. "Most of the books I read talk about a feeling called 'love.' I have never experienced such a feeling, have you?"

"No Yuki." I said. "So, that's the reason you read all those books, it's because you feel lonely?" There was a small silence.

"Yes." She said. She looked down at the table. From my perspective, she seemed a little sad; almost about to burst into tears.

"Yuki." I called her. She lifted her head. I gave her a kiss on her cheek. "I'm your boyfriend, so you don't need to feel that way."

"Joe, kiss me again." She said. I pushed her lips onto mine. She started to tremble, but I held her head. She pushed off of me.

"Now smile Yuki." I told her. She looked away from me. "Smile Yuki, it's easy." She then turned her face and gave me a short sweet smile.

"Happy?" She asked me sitting up. I let out a small laugh.

"Well you are the one who demanded me to kiss you." I pointed out. We ate our dinner and went to our separate rooms.


	4. Chapter 4: Morning

Chapter 4: Morning

The next day, I and Yuki left early for school. She grew a little softer on me, she even started holding onto my arm as a whole. On the way to the building, Mikuru saw us walking.

"Hello there." Mikuru said.

"Hey there Mikuru." I replied to her.

"Oh! Joe, I wanted to thank you." Mikuru said. "Last night, Kyon asked me out. He told me that it was your idea. I'm so happy!"

"Your welcome."

Yuki gripped onto my arm with force. I guess even Yuki can get a little jealous. Mikuru decided to walk to the school with us. On the way, we stopped for coffee and met up with Kyon too. When we finally did get to the school, Yuki and I went to the library.

"Yuki, you don't need to be jealous of Mikuru. I don't like her." I told her.

"I know; it's because you love me." She said.

"Isn't love a little much? I mean we just met."

"You also know I'm an alien." How did she know all this about me? "It seems you're from an alternate universe, and you know of all of us. We're seen in your world; but as a television program.

"While scanning your body last night, I came across your affections. It read that you were madly in love with me."

"How did I get here then?" I asked her.

"This part is still unknown. I think it was Ms. Suzumiya's wishing."

I understood her logic. Since Haruhi is god in this universe, she wished for another "alien." Since I'm from another world, she just randomly picked someone. Now, my next question is how can I get home; or do I even want to go home?

"Joe, even thought in your world I'm not real, why do you love me?' she asked.

"We'll, you're smart. I kind of have a thing for smart girls."

"So you're not interested in Mikuru, or her chest?" Yuki questioned.

"Absolutely not, I love you and only you."

I spent the morning trying to pay attention to the Japanese studies. During that class time, I came to a conclusion that I was asleep; maybe even a coma. At lunch, Haruhi wanted us to sit with us.

"So you two, how's it been?" Haruhi asked us.

"Great." Yuki replied.

"Excellent; you two need to go on a date tonight! When people see that the S.O.S Brigade does have romance, people will start coming to see us!"

"Tonight?" I asked

"Wonderful." Yuki replied.

"First your dinning at a restaurant I made reservations for; then you're taking Yuki to the movies; then your finishing the night at a local teen dance club. Is that alright?"

"Sure" It was best that I agree with whatever she says for now.

When I got home, I dressed up in a nice shirt and dress pants. I waited awhile for her do come down. She came down in a white dress, with make-up and earrings. This wasn't the normal Yuki Nagato that I've known.


End file.
